The present invention relates to mobile terminal technologies, and more particularly, to a method and system for downloading software based on a mobile terminal.
Recently, market share of smartphones is larger and larger. Also, damage ability of hackers is increasing. A common damage approach “adb root” injects illegal data to control cell phones. Another approach is to delete or tamper hardware address data by means of download, and meanwhile inject new data to the cell phones to release specific limitation of the cell phones, such as a network blocking function. In existing cell phones, it is easy for hackers to use download tools to have communication capability with the cell phones by means of USB connection for data deletion or tampering, thereby damaging the “limiting function” of the cell phones.
Therefore, there is a need to further develop and improve the existing skills.